


Welcome Home Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba doesn't quite understand what his best friend sees in the guy, but he's not a complete idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Kiss

Kiba leaned against Shikamaru, his eyes on the couple in front of him. "What does Shino see in him anyway? He's fucking cocky and loud as hell." He wrinkled his nose at the extremely public display of affection going on. Technically he knew the 'why' since Shino had explained as much, _in detail_ , when he'd asked. Shino might be quiet most of the time, but he was very precise and thought friends should know every little, intimate detail about the other so when he talked Kiba tended to get bored fast. After the first five minutes he knew his eyes had to have glazed over because Shino had given him 'the disapproving look'. In the end 'knowing' why Shino liked the guy didn't make it any less weird, but he sure as fuck never asked again.

Naruto's hands were under Shino's coat, but in that incredibly obvious way that signaled to everyone that they were places they probably shouldn't be. Despite being slightly shorter it was also apparent to anyone watching that he was the aggressive one where the kiss was concerned given the way he was pushing his mouth against Shino's. He'd pull away, nip at his lips while growling and grinning before again shoving his tongue back down Shino's throat.

A very light blush dusted Shino's cheeks and despite the aggression of his boyfriend's kisses he stood there calmly. His hands on Naruto's biceps twitched only slightly and never moved to push the other away.

Shikamaru snorted, laughing a little. "I think it's pretty obvious what he sees in him."

"Yeah, but Naruto couldn't even remember his name when he came back the first time and then all that bullshit with Sasuke and Sakura..." Kiba made a face, something close to a snarl. He didn't even bring up the fact that Naruto had also broken Hinata's heart in the process. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto, he did, but him and Shino together was just somehow hard to accept.

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head and pulled Kiba over to the coffee stand and away from their two friends practicing holding their breath. "You of all people should understand Naruto. It is, after all, a matter of loyalty. Sasuke may not have deserved it, but Naruto had to try and convince him to come back home."

"I know, but..." Kiba grumbled and glared at Naruto over his shoulder. He understood that much, he'd even gone with Naruto when Sasuke had abandoned the company to try and get him back. The fact that the guy had then sold them and the company secrets out to not one but two competitors had made him hate Sasuke and the loyalty Naruto showed made him admire his friend. He really didn't know why he was pissed.

Shikamaru ordered coffee for himself and a biscotti for Kiba, paid, and turned back towards Shino and Naruto. "I know you're worried this will end badly the way it did for Hinata. Naruto's over Sakura now though and Hinata has Lee so she's moved on too."

Kiba pouted and took the cookie that Shikamaru was holding. "What if it does though?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll kick his fucking ass," he growled.

"Would you relax? You know how loyal Naruto is and it's not as though he and Hinata were even dating, she confessed yeah, but they weren't actually dating. He and Shino are." Shikamaru took a seat at the nearest table and sipped his coffee.

"But..." The word came out very close to a whine, but Kiba sat down and stopped glaring at Naruto.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Naruto makes him happy, so cocky asshole or not I can understand that." He smirked and slouched in the chair.

Kiba felt his cheeks warm and he chuckled despite his bad mood which was quickly disappearing. He knew his boyfriend was right. Shino was happy and the fact that he let other people actually see that was even more impressive. Shikamaru had a way of making him see reason without making him feel like an idiot. "Yeah..." He looked away, a smile tugging at his lips. "Whatever."

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled, running over and knocking Kiba to the floor as he quite literally tackled him. "Where's the mutt?"

Shoving Naruto away, hard. Kiba freed himself, twisted and caught Naruto in a headlock. "He's in the car, idiot."

Shino walked over, calmly pulling Naruto's bright orange, over-sized luggage behind him. "We should go."

Shikamaru stood up, looked at Kiba and Naruto, and sighed. "Before we get thrown out."

"Mm... yes." Shino turned and headed in the direction of the airport's parking garage.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru followed him.

Naruto punched Kiba in the leg, elbowed him, and tried to get away.

Kiba kicked him, but loosened his hold a little.

He slipped from Kiba's grasp and chased after Shino and Shikamaru. "Hey! Wait up! You two can't just leave me I just got here!"

Shikamaru and Shino turned, looked back at them, and simultaneously shook their heads.

Kiba laughed and raced after them. He wasn't a complete idiot, not like Naruto, he could see the parallels and he supposed he could see Shikamaru's point, but he would still kick Naruto's ass if he hurt Shino.


End file.
